


oh, I guess we're roommates

by pakiinnit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, I had to create that relationship tag myself, but yeah, it's a roommates au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakiinnit/pseuds/pakiinnit
Summary: the one in which two virgos, a libra, and a gemini end up living together and everything is definitely not as it seems.(Haikyuu!! University!AU)
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka & Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei & Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 5





	oh, I guess we're roommates

* * *

yachi juggles her phone and her groceries in one hand as the other reaches next to her to find her key, it takes a bit of time because her keyring ends up stuck in one of the loose loops of the strap, but after some incessant tugging and a lot of nervous sweating later, she has the key in the lock of her home as she hip bumps it open, calling out a quiet greeting into the silence.

silence is also her only reply but she’s not bothered. the other occupants of the flat are most likely at the gym or at the university, and as she walks into the open plan kitchen she spies the post-it-note she’d stuck on the fridge this morning now placed next to a little empty tupperware container.

yachi places the grocery bags on the counter and then her bag next to the tupperware, leaning down and smiling when she reads the thanks on the little heart-shaped paper.

she tosses the tupperware into the sink as she goes about methodically emptying the grocery and placing it into the cupboards that litter the kitchen as well as the fridge. yachi considers the packet of animal crackers in her hand and then the only empty space left – a part of her knows she can just place it on the counter and it won’t matter, she’s organized but not a clean-freak (that’s a place that their tallest flatmate has firmly occupied since the beginning of their tenancy).

yachi frowns with determination and nods to herself, a long exhale later she’s shifting the crackers to the space on her right as she lifts her leg up over the counter and attempts to climb it – a part of her is vividly glad at both the fact that her flatmates are out as well as the fact that she decided to wear leggings today.

she’s got both her knees on the counter and the crackers in her left hand and makes a second attempt to place the crackers on the topmost shelf when the front door is slammed open and a loud voice startles yachi so badly she slips off the counter backwards.

in her attempt to save herself she simultaneously tries to kick her leg out, grab the shelving unit, and scream in the highest pitch possible. her limbs scramble in a mess that leaves her landing on the floor of the kitchen with a hefty thump, her right ankle and lower back aching as the box of crackers explodes around her.

yachi would like to think that it’s the worst of it, the wasted crackers, but her trying to grab hold of the shelf had upended the unit and led to all of the protein shake containers on said shelf falling down with her; there’s a rainstorm of strawberry and chocolate scented powder and yachi tries her best not to sneeze or let any enter her mouth.

“yacchan!” comes the concerned voice to her right before it prompt bursts into uncontrollable laughter.

yachi pouts, put out. she has a feeling she looks like a mess but _really_ it’s not like any of this is her fault now is it?

“go ahead, laugh.” yachi sighs in mock despair, checking over her ankle as one of her rommates continues to laugh his head off next to her.

“sorry,” hinata snorts, crouched down, one hand outstretched to help her up and the other covering his mouth to stop the laughter from escaping with little to no success.

yachi accepts the hand graciously when she figures out the ache in her ankle is just that, an ache. she must’ve just hit the bone on the edge when she fell. her heartbeat slows down as well as she stands, hinata’s hand in her own a welcome stabilizer.

“you should be more careful, yacchan.” hinata says brightly, albeit a little sheepishly.

yachi smiles up at him, but before she can say anything another voice interrupts their conversation.

“this has made my day considerably better.” tsukishima’s leaning against the side of the kitchen, phone in hand and pointed at the two of them.

yachi feels her cheeks warm and she _knows_ she’s bound to be red in the face. thankfully, tsukishima takes that as his clue to presumably stop recording and yachi sighs with relief, even though she’s not sure what her other flatmate is going to do with what is 100% going to be an embarrassing video.

“when did you get here?” hinata asks, confused, looking around as if there would be a secret vent or hidden door in their kitchen.

tsukishima rolls his eyes but doesn’t answer, instead he pockets his phone and gestures towards the mess on the floor. yachi’s eyes follow the gesture down and she can feel a headache forming from what’s going to happen later today.

three protein powder bottles lay on the floor, one has almost exploded in half following the tumble and seems to be unsalvageable. when yachi picks the other two up she’s happy to notice that one is full and unopened (the last one is, unfortunately, just empty, presumably all used up beforehand) – which means things aren’t looking as bleak as they could be. the mess is still very, well – messy.

yachi grimaces as she notices the powder on her leggings, it’s turned the black pair into an off-white grey. _that’s going to be difficult to clean._

yachi moves to grab the broken bottle as she asks hinata to grab the vacuum cleaner from the storage room. tsukishima raises a brow as if to say he’s not going to help but he still assists her when she tries to move the only undamaged bottle and fails, it’s a tad too heavy for her.

she eyes how tsukishima lifts it up, he’s straining a little under the weight of it and yachi is intensely glad that it didn’t land _on_ her when she fell. _i could’ve died_.

tsukishima places the protein bottle on the counter underneath its original shelf before looking down with distaste at the powder on the floor. just as hinata comes back with the vacuum he gets a message on his phone and lets out a groan.

yachi looks up at him with concern as she takes the vacuum from hinata, thanking him in the process, “is something wrong?”

tsukishima sighs, sealing their fate with a single sentence, “bokuto’s on his way back.”

yachi drops the vacuum and it falls to the floor with a hollow thud.

“oh no.” she moans, her face in her hands. there’s protein powder in them, however, so she quickly takes them off as she tries to clean her hands on her jumper. it’s covered with as much powder as her hands and does not work, instead she’s pretty sure it’s made it _worse._

tsukishima takes a glance at her and snorts before gesturing to the crime scene in front of them, “if we don’t get this all cleaned up fast he’s going to be upset.”

hinata bounces nervously around them, “shouldn’t we just tell him it was a mistake?”

tsukishima stares at hinata in disbelief until the orange haired boy smiles sheepishly and takes his suggestion back. while they haven’t been living together long, all of them know how bokuto gets when something bad happens, no matter the reasoning.

yachi sighs with despair, picking the vacuum by its handle and gripping it tightly, “well, i suppose we should get-”

“uh, what happened?” comes a voice no one wanted to hear from behind them.

yachi turns around slowly, gulping as tsukishima decides he’s had enough and just swiftly leaves the kitchen for his room.

hinata twitches as he glances between yachi and bokuto before deciding that he too doesn’t want anything to do with the protein powder fiasco and promptly runs for his room as well.

_he’s a traitor_ , yachi mentally cries in despair. tsukishima not being there made sense, but hinata had been the one to startle her! he should’ve stayed behind to help!

“yacchan,” bokuto narrows his eyes, smile slipping from his face and morphing into a considering frown. his eyes land on the damaged protein powder container next to her, “is that…?”

_oh no_.

“ _is that my limited edition strawberry chocolate protein powder!?”_

* * *


End file.
